


Why I walk.

by dance4thedead



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead





	Why I walk.

The words you've branded me with I've reclaimed as a mantra.

You've told me that distancing myself from you proves nothing, but the more ground I put between us, (me the person, and you the thoughts in my mind) the more apparent it becomes that I've never had anything to prove.

I am weak because that is who I am; I am alive because that's what I am. These truths cannot be used against me.

And for no one but myself, I've kept on walking.

And beneath my feet moves a firm, solid earth—and that in itself is beautiful.


End file.
